S U N D A Y
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hari Minggu, hari dimana orang bersantai mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Tapi, itu tdk berlaku bagi Ichigo. Di hari minggu itu dia mendapat sebuah kejutan dari Grimmjow. # AU, GrimmIchi YAOI # ENJOY! Mind review...


**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Yaoi, Don't like Don't read!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SUNDAY**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu. Hari libur sekaligus bersantai. Mengistirahatkan pikiran walau hanya sehari. Minggu yang sangat cerah. Tapi, tidak disambut dengan cerah oleh Ichigo. Kamarnya tertutup rapat. Gorden jendela yang belum disibakkan, jelas membuat kamar itu masih gelap karena sinar matahari tidak dapat masuk karena semuanya tertutup rapat. Padahal matahari sudah hampir diatas kepala alias sudah tengah hari. Tapi yang bersangkutan –Kurosaki Ichigo— masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya dengan AC yang dinyalakan sejak semalam.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah itu. Dari dalam mobil keluar seorang pemuda berambut biru muda. Tubuhnya berpostur tinggi, menjulang. Dilepaskannya kacamata hitam yang dipakainya dan menatap kearah jendela kamar tempat Ichigo berada. Gorden masih belum dibuka! Yang bisa dipastikan sang _empu_ kamar masih tidur pulas. Dengan senyum dibibirnya, pemuda itu –Grimmjow, melangkah kearah pintu rumah. Ditekannya bel disamping pintu, menunggu.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang wanita paruh baya –berwajah cantik dan berambut _orange_ tua bergelombang— agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Grimmjow. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang, Tante," sapa Grimmjow, dianggukan kepalanya dengan badan setengah membungkuk.

"Siang," Masaki –Ibu Ichigo— membalas sapaan itu. "Nyari Ichigo?"

"Siapa lagi, Tante," sahut Grimmjow.

"Ichigo masih tidur tuh. Kamu samperin saja dikamarnya," kata Masaki. "daritadi dibangunkan tetap saja nggak bangun-bangun."

Grimmjow tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak terlalu kaget. Si rambut _orange_ itu memang begitu kalau hari libur.

"Mama, kita jadi pergi, kan?" teriakan dari arah lantai dua membuat Masaki dan Grimmjow menoleh. Yuzu dan Karin, dua adik perempuan Ichigo, menuruni satu persatu tangga sambil menenteng sebuah tas kecil.

"Eh, ada kak Grimmjow. Selamat siang, kak," sapa Yuzu sambil tersenyum manis. Grimmjow balas tersenyum. Adik Ichigo yang satu ini memang manis. Beda jauh dengan saudara kembarnya, Karin. Grimmjow menatap adik Ichigo yang berambut hitam yang berjalan di belakang Yuzu dengan muka cuek.

"Jadi kok, sayang," balas Masaki. "Tunggu, Mama mau mengambil tas dulu."

Masaki meninggalkan kedua putrinya yang sedang berbincang dengan Grimmjow –Ehem! Maksudnya cuma Yuzu yang berbincang –karena Karin cuma diam sejak tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Masaki keluar dari dalam kamarnya sambil menenteng sebuah tas. Penampilannya juga sedikit rapi.

"Oh, iya." Masaki tersadar. "Grimmjow, tolong titip rumah dan Ichigo, ya? Tante mau nganterin Yuzu dan Karin ke tempat wali kelas mereka yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Tentu." Grimmjow tersenyum. Ketiga penghuni rumah itu kemudian berjalan keluar rumah. Grimmjow menatap ketiga orang itu, hingga hilang diujung jalan. Grimmjow menutup pintu rumah itu, kemudian dengan langkah tenang, ditapakinya satu persatu tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat Ichigo berada di dalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Ichigo, Grimmjow membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu. Suasana kamar yang gelap gulita. Tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang menyinari kamar itu. Gorden yang berwarna hitam pekat, jelas saja membuat sinar matahari nggak masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya Ichigo memang sengaja menyuruh Ibunya memasang gorden itu. Grimmjow mendengus kecil, kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, didekatinya tempat tidur Ichigo. Dinyalakan lampu kecil diatas meja belajar Ichigo. Tidak terlalu terang, tapi bisa membuat Grimmjow melihat dimana posisi Ichigo terlelap. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut _orange_ yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Angin sejuk dari AC berhembus, dan membuat kamar itu sangat dingin.

Grimmjow menyambar _remote_ AC yang terletak disamping bantal Ichigo. Ditekannya tombol _off_, hingga akhirnya hembusan angin AC berhenti. Grimmjow menarik kursi dari meja belajar Ichigo, dan duduk di dekat tempat tidur Ichigo. Menunggu dalam diam, hingga Ichigo bangun sendiri dari tidurnya. Ditatapnya wajah polos Ichigo yang tertidur tanpa terusik itu.

Ruangan itu akhirnya menjadi gerah, karena tidak ada angin yang berhembus masuk ke kamar itu. Semuanya tertutup rapat! Ichigo pun jadi gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dengan mengigau pelan, pemuda itu merubah posisi tidurnya. Grimmjow mengamati gerak-gerik itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Ichigo kembali merubah posisinya, sambil mengeluh panas. Dienyahkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mata Grimmjow melotot tidak percaya. Ichigo hanya memakai singlet!

Dengan susah payah, Grimmjow menelan ludah paksa. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh, _yahuuud~!_ Apalagi Ichigo hanya memakai celana pendek –yang hampir-hampir mirip dengan _boxer_— maka lengkaplah apa yang dirasakannya kini. Dipandanginya tubuh Ichigo dari atas ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Menikmati setiap _inci _ tubuh itu.

_Sial! Nih anak sengaja berpakaian seperti ini, ya? _keluh Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Ngh…" Ichigo mengigau untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya mulai gerah. Dengan mata masih tertutup, tangan Ichigo mencari-cari _remote_ AC yang ditaruhnya disamping bantal. "Sial. Siapa yang matiin AC-nya sih," keluhnya, masih mencari-cari.

Ichigo akhirnya menyerah karena tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sambil bersungut tidak jelas dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Ichigo kembali meneruskan tidurnya. Tapi, kali ini. Dilepaskan kaus singletnya itu! Mata Grimmjow nyaris keluar. Ini sudah kelewatan. Pikirannya sudah mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Grimmjow berdiri dari kursinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Harus segera dibangunkan pemuda itu atau dia akan melompat menyerangnya dalam kondisi tidak terkendali. Dengan langkah lebar, Grimmjow mendekati jendela kamar Ichigo yang tertutup gorden. Dan dengan tiba-tiba disibakkannya gorden itu, hingga matahari siang itu masuk dengan cepat dan menerpa tubuh Ichigo. Kedua mata Ichigo sontak terbuka. Cahaya yang sangat terang itu jelas membuatnya terbangun. Tapi, yang membuatnya sangat kaget. Disamping jendela kamarnya itu berdiri sesosok orang yang dia hafal persis. Senyum seringaian khas Grimmjow menyambutnya.

"Elo? Kok bisa ada dikamar gue?" Ichigo menunjuknya dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Detik berikutnya Ichigo tersentak. Dengan cepat ditariknya selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang.

"Nggak usah ditutupin segala. Gue sudah lihat dari tadi," ucap Grimmjow kalem. Wajah Ichigo kontan merah.

"Lo nggak melakukan macam-macam pas gue tidur, kan?"

Grimmjow bersiul pelan sebelum menjawab, "Kalau melakukan apa-apa, sudah daritadi gue serang lo yang masih pulas tidur."

Ichigo menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban itu. Syukurlah, dia masih belum diapa-apakan.

"Ini jam berapa?" Ichigo menoleh kearah jam kecil diatas meja belajarnya.

"Jam dua belas lewat sepuluh," jawab Grimmjow sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Hebat! jam segini baru bangun!"

Ichigo mendelik kesal. "Memang kenapa kalau gue baru bangun? Lo nggak rugi, kan?"

"Gue jelas merasa rugi!" seru Grimmjow dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Hah?" Ichigo ternganga.

"Hari ini kita berdua sudah ada _planning_ untuk _refreshing_. Jangan bilang kalau lo lupa, Ichigo!" Grimmjow menatap Ichigo tajam.

Ichigo diam. Tidak menjawab. Dia jelas lupa!

"Cepetan mandi sana!" perintah Grimmjow.

"Nggak, ah! Gue nggak mau keluar rumah hari ini!" Ichigo serta merta menolak. Grimmjow terpana.

"Apa? Lo bilang apa?"

"Gue-males-keluar-rumah…" Ichigo menekan satu persatu kalimatnya.

"Oh, hebat!" Grimmjow menepuk kedua tangannya. Seakan-akan ada sebuah pertunjukan hebat yang berlangsung. "Sejak kapan lo jadi anak rumahan kayak begini?"

"Sejak hari ini!" ucap Ichigo tandas. Grimmjow kembali terpana. Tak lama kemudian, seringaian terukir dibibirnya. Ini dia yang disukainya dari Ichigo. Sifat keras kepala itu merupakan salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Ichigo.

"Lo sendiri yang pergi mandi. Atau gue yang narik paksa lo ke dalam kamar mandi?" ancam Grimmjow. Kedua mata biru mudanya menatap Ichigo tepat di manik mata. Ichigo nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ancaman itu jelas membuatnya mulai panik didalam.

"Masih tidak mau _kooperatif_ juga, Ichigo?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi.

Ichigo menelan ludah paksa. Dia tidak mau melawan kalau sudah begini alurnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Gue akan segera mandi. Puas?"

Ichigo berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kamarnya. Grimmjow mengikuti Ichigo hingga hilang dibalik pintu. Senyum kemenangan terukir dibibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lo mandi apa tidur? Kok lama banget?" Grimmjow menyambut Ichigo yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan satu pertanyaan sedikit menusuk. Ichigo hanya menatapnya tanpa suara. Dia jelas sengaja berlama-lama tadi mandi. Dongkol dengan sikap Grimmjow padanya.

Melihat kebungkaman Ichigo. Grimmjow mengurungkan niatnya untuk buka suara lagi. Diamatinya Ichigo, hingga pemuda itu selesai dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Ichigo," panggilnya.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Sini." Ditepuknya tempat disamping kirinya. Ichigo diam sesaat. Kemudian mendekati pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Ichigo merangkak naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan duduk disamping Grimmjow.

Grimmjow merangkul pundak Ichigo dan membawanya semakin dekat kearahnya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Ichigo dan berkata lirih, "Hari ini kita nggak usah jalan-jalan."

Kedua kening Ichigo mengerut, heran dan bingung. Kesambet apaan nih? Padahal tadi ngotot banget ngajak keluar. Sampai pakai ancaman segala lagi!

"Kenapa?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Malas saja," jawab Grimmjow pendek. Ichigo tambah bingung.

Keduanya lalu diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

"Tutup gordennya sana! Silau juga kalau lama-lama," suruh Grimmjow, jengah juga diterpa sinar matahari. Ichigo mengangguk, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan menutupi gordennya. Suasana didalam kamar itu kembali gelap. Tapi, ada sedikit cahaya lampu yang menerangi dari atas meja Ichigo. Ichigo kembali naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan tidur disamping Grimmjow. Grimmjow membawa Ichigo kedalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya hingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

"Kau lapar?" Grimmjow mengelus rambut _orange_ Ichigo.

"Ya." Ichigo mengangguk.

"Mau kupesan _pizza_?"

"Boleh juga."

"Baiklah." Grimmjow mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dikontak nomor _pizza delivery_ yang berada di kawasan dekat-dekat situ. Setelah memberitahukan letak alamatnya. Grimmjow mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Diletakkannya ponselnya di atas sebuah meja kecil samping tempat tidur Ichigo, dan menyambar _remote_ AC, menyalakannya. Angin sejuk berhembus keluar.

Ichigo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Grimmjow. Rasa tenang dan nyaman menyelimuti pikirannya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman berada disamping pemuda ini. Grimmjow diam, melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini tentu ada satu perasaan senang. Meski Ichigo sering keras kepala, tapi kalau dia bisa mengambil hati Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange_ ini akan menurut padanya.

Grimmjow mengangkat dagu Ichigo dan mendongakkan wajah itu. Ditatapnya dalam mata cokelat itu. "Jangan tidur, ya?" pintanya lirih.

"Sepertinya gue mulai mengantuk lagi…"

Grimmjow tertawa pelan. Diciumnya dahi Ichigo lembut, kemudian bibirnya. Kedua bibir itu saling berpangutan. Semakin dalam. Dan penuh menggoda. Melihat kesempatan terbuka lebar, Grimmjow menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Ichigo. Dielusnya punggung belakang Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu mengerang tertahan. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Grimmjow merubah posisi tubuhnya. Ditindihnya Ichigo. Grimmjow menautkan kelima jarinya dengan jari-jari Ichigo. Kedua lidah itu saling bermain liar di dalam mulut. Perang lidah itu terjadi. Ichigo yang memang tidak mau mengalah begitu saja jelas ikut melawan. Sayangnya, dia harus mengakui diakhir permainan, bahwa Grimmjow menang. Dia yang paling berkuasa untuk melakukan apapun itu.

Aktivitas itu terganggu karena ada yang menekan bel rumah. Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan pengantar _pizza_. Grimmjow yang mendengar hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Melihat Grimmjow sepertinya tidak akan menghentikan permainannya. Ichigo melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa.

"Ah…Haah...Kayaknya itu pengantar _pizza_, Grimmjow," ucapnya dengan napas masih terengah-engah.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Dia hanya menganggu. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja." Dijilatnya telinga Ichigo dengan menggoda.

"Hentikan dulu permainannya." didorongnya bahu Grimmjow dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah dipesan begitu masa tidak mau membayar? Lagipula gue sudah lapar…"

"Tidak makan sehari tidak akan membuatmu mati, kan?" sahut Grimmjow. Kembali direndahkan wajahnya dan menjilat leher jenjang Ichigo yang terekspos.

"Tapi, kalau nggak makan gue nggak ada tenaga tahu! Apalagi 'mainnya' begini," keluh Ichigo, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Paling sedikit gue hanya ngajak main dua jam kok. Tenang saja."

Ichigo menyipitkan matanya. "Itu artinya lo bakalan main sampai lo puas, kan?"

Grimmjow tertawa geli. Dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Dua jam itu paling sedikit. Paling lama sekitar lima jam atau lebih.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Tidak ada ruginya untukmu, kan?" ditatapnya Ichigo dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Jelas ada!" seru Ichigo sengit. "Gue nggak bakalan jalan seharian kalau habis melakukan ini."

"Oh, ya? Tapi, kau juga menyukainya, kan? Hm?"

Muka Ichigo kontan memerah. Telak banget kenanya!

Grimmjow menahan senyumnya dalam hati. Dilepaskannya kaos yang sudah tersingkap sampai batas dada itu hingga lepas dari badan Ichigo. Lidahnya mulai bekerja untuk memanjakan sang _honey_-nya. Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Kalau alurnya sudah berjalan kayak begini, otomatis dia harus mengikuti saja. Pasrah. Itulah yang terlihat dari Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka. Dikerjapkannya berkali-kali. Mencoba mencari kesadarannya. Kedua mata cokelat itu menatap punggung Grimmjow yang membelakanginya.

"Oh, sudah bangun?" Grimmjow tersenyum menatap Ichigo.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Ichigo, sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Diusap kedua matanya.

"Jam tujuh malam. Nggak nyangka lo bisa tidur sampai jam segini," jawabnya takjub.

Ichigo mendengus. "Siapa tadi yang bikin gue capek 'main', hah?"

Grimmjow tertawa pelan, geli. "Hanya main satu jam lebih saja sudah capek?"

Kedua mata Ichigo melotot. "'Hanya' lo bilang? Kondisi gue tadi nggak bertenaga karena belum makan tahu!" serunya setengah berteriak. Tawa Grimmjow semakin keras. Didekatinya Ichigo, kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan. Ichigo terdiam. Dibalasnya pelukan itu. Hanya dengan dipeluk seperti ini saja dia bisa langsung _kooperatif_ di depan Grimmjow.

"Gue pulang, ya?" bisik Grimmjow lirih. Ichigo mengangguk dalam pelukan. Diuraikan pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat mata cokelat itu. "Jangan lupa makan. Minggu depan gue bakal datang lagi kesini untuk 'main' lagi!"

Wajah Ichigo memerah seketika mendengar kata 'main'. Ditonjoknya pelan perut Grimmjow. Grimmjow meringis geli.

"Kalau lo nggak bangun sebelum gue datang. Hati-hati saja, karena bakal gue serang pas lo masih tidur," ancam Grimmjow dengan suara menggoda. Ichigo terperangah.

"Lo nggak bercanda, kan?" tanyanya gagap.

"Mana mungkin gue bercanda dalam hal begini, hm?" dikecupnya bibir Ichigo, kemudian dielusnya rambut _orange_ itu.

"Mimpi indah, ya? kalau bisa mimpiin gue."

"Jayus tahu!" Ichigo melempar bantal kepala kearah Grimmjow yang sudah berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

"_Bye. Honey!_"

Wah, wah…sepertinya hari minggu untuk Ichigo sekarang bukan hari untuk dia beristirahat. Karena ada seseorang yang mulai membuatnya sibuk bermain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Pair yang sekarang OTP dihati saya. Hingga membuat saya menjadi GrimmIchi lovers :3

Terima kasih yang telah membaca dan memberikan kritik dan saran :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
